Sonic Game
Core Concepts *Title is Sonic Isolation. *Dreamcast aesthetic. *3D Sonic game. *Major shift in gameplay style. *3D Blast is a major inspiration, in that levels are linear, but not "run on a track and occasionally stop" linear. **Exploration-focused. *A hub world similar to Adventure. *Chao Garden. Story *The game opens with Sonic fighting Eggman above an area known as the Gemstone Isles, with all seven Chaos Emeralds in hand. *However, Eggman's ship is destroyed in the process, stranding the two on separate ends of the island chain and scattering the Chaos Emeralds. *Traditionally, it's near-impossible to leave the islands normally due to the dense fog, *To escape, Sonic has to gather the Ring Tablets, large objects that power the Tropogate, an ancient gateway capable of providing transit outside of the isles. *Eggman is trying to collect the Ring Tablets as well, and will often attempt to hinder Sonic's progress. *The main hub of the game is Crystal City, the one location in the isles where people have settled down. *Some of Sonic's friends will later arrive on the isles. **Tails comes in via the Tornado fairly early and will help transport Sonic between islands. **Knuckles is first found relaxing in Shoreline View Zone, and will often challenge Sonic to races, giving him Light Orbs if he wins. **Amy is captured by Metal Sonic (a la Sonic CD) in Icy Wasteland Zone. She takes up residence in Crystal City afterwards. **Big the Cat is found fishing in Pirate Cove Zone, but is eaten by an orca shortly after. **Shadow, Rouge, and E-123 Omega can be found exploring the various Zones, and will often point out hidden spots where Light Orbs are located. **The Chaotix are in Crystal City, often giving Sonic small missions in the city that reward Light Orbs. **Cream runs the Chao Garden. **Mighty the Armadillo is a rival character who will often attempt to hinder your progress. *When Eggman's ship was destroyed, many, many robots fell down onto the isles. They're trying to regroup, and each island has its own group of Eggman-loyal robots. *Meant to lead into my Super Mario Bros. Z reboot. Gameplay *Levels lack time limits, and are more open, much like 3D Blast. *To progress, Sonic has to collect Light Orbs, which are necessary to power up Orb Gates that will transport you through the level. *A certain amount of Light Orbs is needed to fully complete the level, though more can be found. *Light Orbs are obtained by running into them, collecting them from enemies, or from item boxes. *Enemies now give you a few Rings when defeated, like the Advance games. *Special Stages are accessed in a similar vein to the "small world" areas from Super Mario Odyssey, and utilize the old Sonic platforming style, with boosting and the like. **However, there are no rings in the Special Stages, so one hit means you're done. **The Special Stages are also designed to resemble the cancelled Sonic X-treme in terms of level design. Sonic's Moves *Spin Jump (normal jump with the B button) *Rolling Attack (activated by pressing Y whilst moving) *Spin Dash (Y whilst standing still) *Drop Dash (Y whilst in the air) *Homing Attack (Y when the targeting cursor appears) *Stomp (B whilst in midair) *Insta-Shield (X while in midair) *Super Peel Out (Press X whilst standing still) *Shockwave **A new move. When you press X after running, you'll immediately stop before letting loose a shockwave of energy that will destroy enemies in front of you. Zones Each Zone has a "buildup" storyline that takes place in Crystal City, usually revolving around how to get there *Jungle Fields Zone *Spiked Mountain Zone *Shoreline View Zone *Magma Valley Zone *Icy Wasteland Zone *Steelworks Zone *Broken Castle Zone *Pirate Cove Zone *Cloudy Approach Zone *Egg Destroyer Zone